rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarge (Epsilon)
Epsilon's mental image of Sarge is a main character in Red vs. Blue: Season 9 and the two mini-series MIA and Where There's a Will, There's a Wall. Although originally he was kind to the other Reds, believing it wrong to be mean to them, he now has the personality of his real world counterpart. However, he has not shown as strong a hatred for Grif. Role in Plot Leading the Reds Sarge is first seen in Rounding Error, getting into the driver's seat of the Warthog. Donut then gets the team together to plan a sneak attack, which Sarge agrees to. The planning is interrupted by Church, who tells them their personalities are wrong. He tries to incite Sarge to yell at Grif or to tell his team to do better, but Sarge does not see it as right. After Church leaves, Sarge is later seen building Lopez with Simmons until Donut asks Sarge for a private conversation. This conversation lasts a few hours and, after Donut finally leaves, Simmons approaches Sarge and asks to have a private talk with him as well, but Sarge orders him to get back to work. Later on, the Reds finish building Lopez and Sarge activates him. When Lopez begins speaking Spanish, Sarge reveals that he ordered the Spanish model from Command so they could all learn Spanish together. While Lopez tries to warn him of impending danger from the earthquakes, Sarge, not understanding him, believes Lopez to be cracking jokes. Sarge is later seen atop Red Base conversing with Grif. Lopez, dressed as Simmons, approaches them and Sarge allows him to use the tools to observe the earthquakes. After Tex shoots Lopez, Sarge, and the Reds, still thinking he was Simmons, hold a funeral for him. However, none of the Reds knew anything about Simmons. Simmons comes and allows Sarge to finish his eulogy. However, he is upset with how little the Reds knew about him. Fighting the Planet As the earthquakes become more frequent, Sarge develops a plan to stop them. When the Reds prepare themselves, Sarge shows them the drill and excavator he built and ordered respectively. Tex places Andy with the Reds and he begins to tick, alarming Red Team. Sarge tries to calm Red Team when Andy begins to near the end of his countdown. With their end approaching, Simmons tells Sarge how little he respected him, however, Andy doesn't detonate. As the sky opens, Sarge sees the real-world Caboose and, believing him to be God, decides to go to hell. However, after seeing his own real-world counterpart, he questions what's really going on. Personality Sarge was originally a pushover, usually allowing Donut to give orders and not being willing to yell at the other Reds, saying it seemed unfair to yell at someone who can't yell back. However, after having a conversation about feelings with Donut for a couple hours, Sarge seemed to regain his usual personality. However he does not seem to hate Grif as much as his real world counterpart as when Grif stated that he wanted to die in his sleep Sarge claimed to have a certain degree of respect for that but quickly followed it up by calling him "Dirtbag". Category:Red Team Category:Epsilon-Double Category:Characters Category:Missing in Action